Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Kyoraku is a character from Bleach. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Majora (Zelda series) History Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family, though he preferred skirt chasing to living up his family's prestigious lineage. But Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto takes a reluctant Shunsui under his mentorship when he was forced to attend the Soul Reaper Academy, meeting his oldest friend Jūshirō Ukitake as the two became the first Soul Reaper Captains through the academy. For over a century, secretly taking his niece Nanao Ise as his lieutenant, Shunsei was captain of Squad 8 until the Wandenreich invasion claimed the life of Yamamoto and Shunsei ends up being named his mentor's successor. Death Battle Info *Age: Unknown *Height: *Weight: *Head Captain of Squad 1, formerly Captain of Squad 8. Zanpakuto Katen Kyōkotsu is a Zanpakuto in the form of a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi whose splintered embodiment is personified in forms of a feudal noble woman O-Ten and her ninja assassin Kyōkotsu holds the Ise Clan's Zanpakuto Shinken Hakkyōken. While O-Ten is the "leader" of the pair, coming off as lazy with an aesthetic for beauty, her silent partner considers battle a game and can be innocent while also dark and malicious. Despite her unlady like nature, Kyōkotsu likes flowers and can work with others when treated decently. Collectively, considering their owner dull, the two halves of Katen Kyōkotsu would prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power unless they are in the mood. In Shikai form, Katen Kyōkotsu transforms into a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. Despite their identical appearance, Shunsui uses the blade that was the wakizashi for speed strikes and the former tachi for power strikes. In Shikai form, Katen Kyōkotsu can "make children's games real" with both Shunsui and whoever within the boundaries of blades' spiritual pressure to play by their rules where lives are on the line. Such life and death games, some attacks accessed by the opponent, include Bushōgoma (a top-themed attack that disorientates an opponent), Takaoni (where the one at a higher level than an opponent has the winning advantage), Kageoni (A game where one can win by stepping on a shadow, allowing Shunsui to manipulate shadows or create shadow clones of himself), Irooni (An attack where damage depends on opponent having the color uttered out), Daruma-san ga Koronda (A red-light green-light themed attack), Kageokuri (Projecting an afterimage.) * Bankai: Katen Kyōkotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjū: While holding his Shikai out in front of him with the blades pointing down to activate his Bankai, Shunsui causing black, plant-like objects to spread out from him as a shadowy apparition appears behind him. Shunsui considers this his last resort, and will only use it if his allies are far enough away from him so that they do not get caught in its effects. This allows O-Ten and Kyōkotsu to manifest themselves physically. Feats * Kept Shinken Hakkyōken safe for his sister-in-law, taking care of Nanao before she request her family's Zanpakuto. * Defeated Coyote Stark on his own, and then Lille Barro with Nanao's help. Flaws Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants